The Ultimate Embarrassment
by TMI
Summary: One-shot. The Flock goes camping, and Angel has an insomnia attack, when what happens? Only the impossible. Strictly comedy! Inspired by my own insomnia induced fantasies! Maybe a corresponding pic on my profile too later! Read and review please!


**Hi everybody! It's me, TMI, and Angel, Gazzy, and Total here, along with our digital friend from Pokemon, Gold! Say hi, Gold!**

**Gold: Hi!**

**He's very obedient. Anyway, last night I had an insomnia attack until about two in the morning, so I wrote this fanfiction, and even illustrated one scene! So here it is! I'll see if I can get the pic up to so you can laugh at it. Ange, can I do that?**

**Angel: Uh, I guess so. Do you have a scanner?**

**I don't know. Gazzy, do I have a scanner?**

**Gazzy: Uh, yeah, TMI. It's in front of you.**

**Oh. Okay. Then I'll try to get the pic up. I might need to borrow Nudge for computer assistance… Anyway, on with the story!**

**Angel's POV**

I snuggled into Nudge and Gazzy, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. For some reason, tonight I'd developed insomnia. The rest of the Flock was sound asleep, besides Max, who was keeping watch. Max was spread out on the ground, her arms and legs stretched out and her face to the trees. Iggy lay draped over a low branch, and Nudge and Gazzy were curled up on either side of me. Fang was lying at the edge of the dim firelight, with his black jacketed back to us. There was complete physical silence, except for the crackling and popping of the campfire, and the deep, even breathing of the Flock.

Total shifted at my feet, making me even more wide awake at the sudden movement. He was here, since he was part of the actual Flock, but Akila had to be left with Dr Martinez since she couldn't fly. And we were on a flying trip. Heavy dog plus bird kid lugging her equals cranky tired bird kid, which you do NOT want.

In case you're wondering, we aren't on the run again. We just decided to go on a little camping trip while Dr Martinez was house-hunting for us. We figured Dr H-G had contaminated the water at our old house, so it's immediate area was evacuated and the whole water source is being treated to get rid of the chemicals. However, even when the water is clean, we decided that the house had too many bad memories to keep living there.

Therefore, we went on vacation and put Dr M to work finding us a suitable house. I know we sound cruel, but apparently this is an odd and slightly random hobby of the Doctor's, finding perfect houses for people, so she was enjoying herself. AND if you're wondering where the heck Dylan went, he was covering for us as the New Public Phenomenon, since everyone already loved him, with his good looks and talents.

Now, back to my sleepless reality.

As I said earlier, there was physical silence, but on the surface of my mind I could hear thoughts galore. Nudge was dreaming about flying with the hawks out in the sunshine, and she was dreaming _very _loudly. My brother was characteristically dreaming about making bombs, and every time one detonated, I winced at the terrific noise. Iggy was dreaming about making soufflé, and kept yelling at us for making the layers fall. Fang's dreams were random and changeable, switching from Flock picnics in sunlit meadows to deadly fights with Erasers in a heartbeat. Even though Max wasn't sleeping, her thoughts were pretty loud too*. Altogether, what with hawk cries and explosions, soufflé making and random dreams, there was quite a racket in my head. Finally I just blocked all thoughts from entering my mind. A risky move, considering we were camping in unknown territory, but necessary for me to retain my sanity.

Silence. Aaaaahh.

I was finally drifting off to sleep when-

"hee hee."

I sat up abruptly and looked at Max. She was out of her former position, having silently gone into a crouch at the sudden noise.

"Did you hear that Ange?" Max whispered. I nodded, once more opening the channels that allowed other people's thoughts into my head. I listened very carefully for anything important that might pertain to this situation. Nudge was still dreaming about wheeling in the sky with the hawks, Iggy was still making soufflé, and Gazzy was still making random stuff explode in their separate dream worlds. Max's thoughts were all concerning the noise, and analyzing the possibilities of it being harmful. Total was chasing pigeons on land and in the sky in his dreams, and his small black wings were fluttering slightly. Fang, oddly enough, was dreaming about little girl things, like unicorns and marshmallows. Right now in his fantasy Max was tickling him with a magic feather. They were running around in a place consisting of marshmallows and glitter. Finally, after a bit of chasing, Max tackled Fang and started swishing the feather under his chin, while tickling his stomach with her other hand.

"hee hee."

The noise snapped me out of Fang's weird dream. Other than the Flock's thoughts, I didn't sense any other people around. I shook my head at Max, and sent her a confirming thought that no one else was around. By this point, Iggy, with his supersensitive hearing, had woken up.

"What uz tha noise?" he slurred sleepily, rubbing his blind eyes.

"One of the Flock seems to be laughing in their sleep," Max informed him.

"More like tittering in their sleep. Is it Nudge?"

"What's Nudge dreaming about, Angel? Anything funny?"

"Did someone say my name?"

"tee hee."

"What the hell was that?" Nudge whisper-screamed.

"Well I guess it wasn't Nudge then," Iggy said, a little unnecessarily.

"Whyz everyone awake?" Gazzy sat up and yawned.

"Gaz, were you just tittering?" Nudge asked him curiously.\

"Uh, no. I don't titter.

"Can Total titter?"

"I doubt it. It sounded like my friend Veronica giggling." Nudge told us.

"Uh, sure." At my feet, Total wriggled and stood up, yawning and stretching out his wings and paws.

"Total, did you just giggle like Nudge's friend Veronica?"

"What the- No! Of course I didn't!"

"Well if it wasn't me, Gaz, Angel, Iggy or Total, then it must be-" Max stopped herself, and shook her head. "No, it couldn't be," she decided.

We all thought for a second, and came to the same conclusion she had.

"Not possible."

"Irrational."

"Improbable."

"Just plain unbelievable."

"tee hee."

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" we all whisper-shrieked.

"It must be- Fang."

Slowly, we all turned to the black lump lying about three feet away from us. How could Fang the stoic, Fang the manly, be able to giggle like Nudge's friend Veronica?

"tee hee! Max! Put that feather DOWN!" he cried out, his shoulder blades heaving with the force of his laughter. We all looked wide-eyed at each other. Fang rolled over, still tittering, and consequently facing us. We saw (well, except for Iggy) that his eyes were tightly shut.

Yes. It was- true. Fang was giggling.

"IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Nudge screamed, hiding her head under her wing in genuine fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gazzy screamed, running in a pointless little circle around the campfire.

"_What's going on?_ Fang giggled?" Iggy yelled, irritated by the lack of elaboration to him on the miraculous event occurring right now.

Max looked quizzically from Fang to her hands. "I'm not holding a feather."

Total was rolling on the ground, laughing and calling for a video camera. Quickly, I pulled out the camera _Fang himself _had given to me for the Flock Birthday, and started using it against him. I set the little device to video and pressed record, focusing in on the tittering Fang, rolling on the ground.

"This, everybody, is Fang Ride. Fang the manly, Fang the stoic, Fang the too-cool-to-show-emotions, currently giggling his head off like Nudge's friend Veronica! This is not a hoax, I repeat, this is not a hoax. Fang is honestly and truly, tittering. Uh oh, he's starting to wake up! Bye!" Hurriedly I pressed the stop button, turned off the camera and placed it carefully into the relative safety of my backpack. Then I followed the Flock over to where they were standing around Fang as he woke up from his happy little dream. There was a big grin on Fang's face that shrunk slowly as he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at us, standing around him with barely suppressed smiles. In response to his -question- we all burst out laughing, except for Nudge. She looked honestly worried as she scanned Fang's face.

"Fang, are you feeling alright?" she asked nervously, fingering her wing feathers.

"Yeah… Why?" he looked at her suspiciously, like sweet innocent little Nudge was going to pull a trick on him. Like that would ever happen.

Nudge took a deep breath, and we all braced ourselves for the imminent outburst. "Because you were just tittering like my friend Veronica from school did when she used to giggle insanely like when she was looking at pictures of Taylor Lautner without a shirt on and I find it concerning that you were laughing in that manner Fang! Are you going to die?" Nudge looked at Fang through wide brown eyes. "Don't try to soften the truth, just tell me!"

"Wait, let me get this straight," Fang said slowly. "I just tittered like your friend did while looking at a shirtless dude?" Nudge nodded vigorously, while the rest of the Flock roared with laughter. "Oh man," Fang groaned. "I'm never going to live this down."

**Angel: You got that right Fang! And I caught it all on tape!**

**And I drew an illustration of one of the funny scenes too!**

**Angel: Oh and that * was to say that Max told me she'd kill me if I wrote down what she was thinking, so that's why I didn't specify what her thoughts were. Let's just pretend she was in a wonderful little fantasy eating plums in Narnia with a magical owl fairy.**

**Uhh, okay Ange. Whatever you say. Now, as I said before, I'm gonna try to get the pic of the Flock in pandemonium up on my profile, but I'm not sure how. I'll have to call on the help of Nudge and my friend Dark Skitty Power, as she has experience in these dealings.**

**Gazzy: She does. She draws cool pictures and scans them to email them to us!**

**Yep, that she does, Gaz, that she does. Anyway, peace out! And happy almost fourth of July!**

**~TMI~**


End file.
